A Kat's Tail
by xEdwardsBellaX
Summary: A new kid moves in next door to the puffs. Buttercup doesn't like her. THere is something wrong with the girl. But what?This fic has been updated to rated R for Child Abuse, Self Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and Rape. Please R&R.
1. A Kat's Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
A/N: Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and Rape are all wrong, don't do any of them please.   
  
A Kat's Tail.  
  
A Puff Fic written by Universal Comet Mistress AKA, KK The Italiano Gatto  
  
Rated: PG-13 for Child Abuse, Self Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and references to rape.  
  
Buttercup stared outside at the house next door. There was a moving van there and two eleven year old boys; twins probably were helping the movers and a tall woman carry things inside. The boys were very masculine, and looked very bad. They both had spiky black hair with green stripes in it, and green eyes. They wore the same exact thing, green hat, green muscle shirt, baggy jeans, and black tennis-shoes. God they looked cute. She sat there staring dreamily at them, as Blossom did Bubbles' hair. "Buttercup..." Blossom said, brushing the blonde's hair. Buttercup didn't hear her, she stared at the boys as one of them pushed a little girl down, she was around her age, with brown hair down to her chin, and brown cat looking eyes. She wore a pink kimono and a pink hat on with an even darker pink cat paw on it, but as she stared at the little girl's hat, she noticed two lumps under the hat. "What the..." she muttered. "Buttercup!" Blossom stomped. "WHAT!?" Buttercup turned around quickly. "Hand me...the ponytail holders off of the dresser." Blossom said, trying not to snap back.   
  
Buttercup walked over to the dresser and picked up the ponytail holders. "We have new neighbors." She said walking over to Blossom and handing one to her. "Wow, what are they like?!?" Bubbles exclaimed in question. "Hold still Bubbles." Blossom said putting her hair up in one pigtail. "I don't know I haven't met them..." she said handing the other ponytail holder to Blossom. "...but there are two boys, and a girl. The boys are cute. My kinda boys. And the girl...well she looks weird...she wears a pink hat and she's got these lumps under it." She said, Blossom putting the other pigtail in. "Maybe they're cute pigtails her big brothers put in!" Bubbles exclaimed turning around and smiling at Blossom. "Thank you Blossom." Blossom smiled and giggled. "You're welcome, Bubbles." She said patting the girl on the head. "Bubbles is right...they could be pigtails." Buttercup pondered that. "I dunno...I suspect something...lets get to school..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom...don't make me go to school, please! Let me stay home, please! I'll be a good girl! I will I will! Just let me stay in home school!" The brown haired girl cried, hanging onto the labcoat of a tall woman with long black hair, and green eyes. "Please, mom." Her brown eyes were big and full of tears, but the woman looked down at her like she was an odd creature. "No. You need discipline...discipline that only a school can bring...you are a very very bad girl, Kat." She said as she looked back at some papers that she had been filing. "Besides...you'll learn to be more like your brothers. Irohotoh and Ikusat." She beamed thinking of the two boys, that Buttercup and been drooling over earlier. "My two angels." Kat blinked and peered into the boy's room, they were stocking they're bookbags up with rubberbands, slingshots, straws, and paper. Anything to make trouble with in a classroom. "Ummm..." She blinked and looked back up at her mom. "Mommy...please...please...I promise i'll be a good..." She stopped as a vase next to her fell over, her eyes went wide and looked at the vase and then at her laughing brothers. She looked up at her mom, scared. Kat's mom, turned and looked at the vase, and then at Kat. "YOU! YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE VASE!" She screamed. "I-I..." She looked at her hands, they were still clasped onto her mom's labcoat. How could she have. She looked back at her brothers who were laughing madly. Irohotoh was holding a slingshot. It was him again, he always got Kat in trouble. She looked up at her mother just as she struck her to the ground. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE GOOD!?" She yelled. Kat was on the ground, her nose was bleeding she sat up, tears and blood running down her face. "LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE A MESS! AND STOP CRYING THAT COULDN'T HAVE HURT!!" her mother yelled at her. "GO GET CLEANED UP, NOW KAT!!" She yelled.  
  
Kat stood up and walked to her room. She looked at the boxes that she hadn't unpacked yet. She sighed, trying not to cry anymore. She knew that if her mother heard her crying again that she would get an even worse punishment. She went to the bathroom that connected to her room and washed her face. She pinched her nose shut before anymore blood could drip out. She sighed once more letting go of her nose. Her nosebleeds never lasted that long. She took her kimono off as she walked back into her room, not a lot of blood had dripped onto it, but it was noticeable. All over her small shaking little body were bruises and cuts. No, the cuts weren't from her mother, they were from her own attacks that she unleashed onto herself in the evening when she was sent to her room to go to bed. She had a small pocket knife she kept hidden in the wall at her old house but when they moved she had to find a new hiding place for it.   
  
That was the first thing she had done when she got to her new house late the night before. There was a loose board in the floor where her bed was now. It was perfect. She hid the knife there and asked for her bed to be put over the hiding place. She opened a box and took out a lavendar sweater, and baggy blue jeans. She put the sweater and the jeans on as she left her room and went to the edge of the stairs. She went to step down and she fell. Or rather she was pushed. She hit her face on the wall giving her a black eye. "Oh...." She said dazely looking up at the person who pushed her. It was Irohotoh. "Sorry...." he said gruffly. "You were in my way freak." He walked past her laughing, Ikusat following close behind. "Come on, Kat. We have to walk you to school." Ikusat spat. Kat got up and ran to the door, trying to rub the pain from her eye, she took her shoes and put them on. The two older boys walked out the door and Kat followed. She thought a minute, very angry about this mornings happenings she wanted revenge for once, she flew up into the air level to them and kicked them in they're heads and flew in the direction of Pokey Oaks. "HEY GET BACK HERE FREAK!!" They yelled after her. But she just kept flying.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat stood in front of the class next to Miss Keane, shy, and fidgety. "Class this is our new, student...Kat Austin. She just moved here from the city of Urbanville. Lets make her feel welcome." She smiled down at her. "You can go sit next to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They'll make you feel welcome." She pointed to the three puffs, and Kat got a frightened look in her eyes as she looked at the three of them. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to come to school, and she didn't want to sit next to three girls who had weird names; one having to do with the life cycle of a flower, one that had to do with a floating ball of soap, and one that was named after a flower. ( ().o don't ask peeps.) She wanted to go home, back to Urbansville, back to homeschool, back to her little stuffed chao-chao named Gir, that her mother insisted she leave behind.  
  
Miss Keane gave her a confused look. "Kat is there something wrong?" she asked. Kat wanted to spill it out right there. Why she was scared, why she was wearing a sweater in the middle of spring, why she wanted to die at her age. She wanted to tell everyone that her brothers and mother abused her, and that she was so depressed she turned to self mutilation, and why she was so depressed. But she didn't she just shook her head and walked slowly to the table that the three puffs sat at. Before she got there, Buttercup turned to Blossom and Bubbles and whispered. "Look that's her...look at that hat she's wearing...it's really weird." Blossom and Bubbles glared at Buttercup. "Shutup, can't you see she's scared enough...look at her." Blossom pointed at her. "She looks sad." Bubbles said sadly.~They're talking about me I know it.~ Kat thought to herself. She reached the table and sat down as Blossom and Bubbles smiled. They were about to say hello when Buttercup swiped Kat's hat off, revealing big tiger ears on her head. The class's eyes went wide. "FREAK!" Buttercup started laughing and then the class chimed in with her. Blossom and Bubbles glared at Buttercup. Kat got a twisting feeling inside of her stomach.  
  
She wanted to go home right then and grab her knife from her hiding place and end it all. End the pain that she felt each day. Bubbles was getting angry as she saw the tears come into Kat's eyes. "Please...could I have my hat back?" She choked. "NO FREAK! THIS IS TO FUNNY!" Buttercup laughed. That was it, something in Bubbles snapped. "QUUUUUIIIIIIIT LAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHIING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, as Blossom grabbed the hat from Buttercup. The laughing stopped, and Kat's tears went away as Blossom smiled and handed her hat to her. "Here you go, Kat." She said, sweetly. "Don't worry 'bout Buttercup. She has an ugly disorder. It causes her to act ugly." Bubbles giggled as Buttercup glared. "That isn't true, I just think freaks are funny. Do you have a tail to, Kat?" she asked coldly. Kat nodded. "Yes..." She said, the laughing started again. "I'M GONNA HURT SOMEBODY!" Bubbles yelled, the laughing stopped again. "Why are you trying to be nice to me?" Kat asked shakily. "You don't need to be nice to a freak." Bubbles giggled and Blossom smiled. "You're not a freak, Kat." Blossom said almost in a motherly way. "Tiger ears and a Tiger tail do not make you a freak. It just makes you different...which...we all are...we're all different...no one is the same." Blossom professed. "And it also makes you cute." Bubbles giggled floating over to her and patting her ears. "Really?" Kat asked in disbelief. "Yes." Blossom said in the same motherly fashion she did before. "You wanna be our friend?" Bubbles giggled. "Yeah come on...you can be our best friend." Blossom smiled. "Not gonna be my best friend..." Buttercup hissed. "Ignore her Kat...do you wanna be OUR friend? As in Me and Bubbles?" Kat thought a moment and smiled. "Sure."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine years had passed and the three friends had grown closer than ever, everyone was happy. Well, Kat was happy when she was around her friends...not when she was at home...nothing had changed...except...it had gotten worse...four years ago Kat was washing the dishes, she wasn't supposed to be caught with her hands out of the water, doing nothing, but she fell into a daydream, and her mother caught her, she struck her, her head hitting the counter and cutting her. Her mother picked her up by the collar of her kimono she was wearing and held a knife up. "You're being bad, Kat." She hissed. "Very bad...do I have to punish you?" Kat shook her head, crying. "NO! NO!" Kat cried. "I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR MOM, DON'T PUNISH ME!" Kat was terrified, and she was blacking out from when she hit her head she accidentally stumbled forward, startling her mother and the knife went into her side. Her mother rushed her to the hospital and lied, saying tha Kat had been playing with the knife, running through the house and fell. But when they took her clothes off to examine her, they saw the results of her self-mutilation. They stitched her up and put medicine on her old cuts to make them finally heal. When they went into the waiting room to question her mother about the other cuts, she told them she knew nothing about it, but she would find out. The doctors told her it might be self-mutilation...they had a strong feeling about it. She told them she'd keep an eye on her and brought her home, except she didn't. The only time she kept an eye on her was when she was looking for a reason to hurt Kat.  
  
Kat now sat at the park, swinging on the swing and waiting for Blossom and Bubbles. She decided that this was the day that she was going to finally tell someone. And she decided that it would be Blossom and Bubbles. She looked up from the ground and saw her brothers walking up with the ruff boys. Kat got scared. Her stomach knotted up as Brick stood in front of her and grabbed her wrists. He leaned in close to her face, and Kat could smell the liqour on him. She knew Brick liked her, and she sort of liked him. He asked her out so many times and she wanted to say yes, but she just didn't want to get hurt because, he wasn't the type of boy that she felt would keep her safe. He was a bad boy, like her brothers, and she didn't want anyone like her brothers. "Hello, Brick." Kat leaned back away from him as he spoke, his breath burning her nose from how sooped up he was. "Heya Kat...wanna come...and hang out...with ush...?" he slurred. "Ummm...I'm waiting for Blossom and Bubbles at the moment, but maybe later." She lied. Brick grabbed her and pulled her close, not to gently might I add. "HEY!" Kat yelled. The other ruffs, and Kat's brothers laughed. "You're gonna hang with me for a while...whether you like it or not, Kat." And with that he kissed her. Kat blushed and couldn't help but kiss back, hey, she did like him, but she was scared. Forgetting how un-sober he was, when he broke the kiss she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me, Brick." Brick snickered. "I won't hurt you...much." Kat then remembered, because, Brick no matter how bad he was never talked to Kat like that, he was sweeter than that to her. Leaving notes and flowers and candy in her locker. Telling her how much he wanted her to be his. He hadn't liked any girl that much since Blossom. But Blossom was going out with Mitch, and well...you know. "What are you going to do to me, Brick?" she asked scaredly. The other boys laughed again as Brick silenced her with a kiss. ~Brick...~ she cried in her mind. ~Stop. Bubbles. Blossom. Help me...please!~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat woke up on the park ground behind a bush, covered in blood, her clothes ripped. ~My God...~ She cried. Remembering what had happened. Brick had beat her to a bloody pulp and raped her to much blood was lost at that point so she blacked out. ~My God...~ She cried again. ~What am I going to do?~ She looked up and saw Buttercup standing there. "What do you want?" She cried. "What happened to you, Kat?" Buttercup asked, caringly. Kat didn't say anything. "Tell me, Kat. I know what you've been through...I dated both of your brothers...remember? They bragged about it...all the time, and...it didn't make me happy. Kat please tell me...what happened...and who did this to you?" Buttercup had been the Utonium sister that she hated, and couldn't get along with to save her life. In return Buttercup hated her as well. But deep inside, Buttercup really did want to be Kat's friend...she cared. It was just hard for her to show. "Kat?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Will Kat tell Buttercup what happened to her? Will they start being friends? If she does tell and they become friends...can Buttercup help? Find out in the next chapter sillies :P. And remember, Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and Rape is wrong. 


	2. Rescue Kat?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
A/N: Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and Rape are all wrong. Please don't do them.  
  
  
  
Rescue Kat?  
  
The second chapter of this puff fic.  
  
Written By Universal Comet Mistress AKA, KK the Italiano Gatto  
  
Rated PG-13 for Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and references to Rape.  
  
Kat pulled her torn kimono up onto her shoulders, to cover them. "Nothing." She stared at the blood uncomfortably. "Damn it! Don't tell me 'nothing'. Something obviously happened to you, now tell me what!" Buttercup grabbed her by her shoulders. Kat looked into Buttercup's emerald eyes. They were filled with worry and care. Kat sighed. "I…was…waiting for Blossom and Bubbles and…Brick…Butch…Boomer…Irohotoh…and… Ikusat came to the park…they were all drunk, I could tell. Brick…came on to me and he told me to go hang out with him the other boys, but I told him no, I was waiting for Blossom and Bubbles. But he grabbed me and kissed me…" She sighed. "He took me behind here and while the others watched…he beat me to a bloody pulp and…" She looked away. "…he raped me…" She choked hoarsely. Buttercup's eyes went wide and he hugged Kat tight. "It's okay Kat…we'll get help for you." Kat was confused. Was this the same Buttercup who had humiliated her so many times in the past, and beat her up, and called her names? No. She changed. For the good. Kat realized this as Blossom and Bubbles walked up. They looked at Kat and went into hysterics. "BUTTERCUP! KAT WHAT HAPPENED!?!" They both screamed running up to Kat worriedly, as Buttercup released Kat. "Brick…beat me…and raped me." Kat cried latching onto Blossom who had knelt beside her. "That scum." She hugged Kat tight. "I told you, to stay away from him Kitty Kat. I told you he was nothing but a horrible person." Blossom cried she hated seeing her best friend like this. She never wanted to see her this way again. So she and her sisters vowed to help Kat.   
  
Buttercup then told Blossom and Bubbles about Kat's brothers and mother. Blossom and Bubbles got the angriest look on they're faces as if hearing about this made them think of their past rivals such as, Him, Fuzzy, or MoJo. "What are we going to do?" Buttercup asked. "Well, we aren't going to let her go home, that's for sure. I won't let her mother and brothers hurt her again." Blossom said, the motherly tone that she used when they were younger, returning to her again. "I KNOW! Lets let her stay at our house. That would like be sooo fun and like I don't think the Professor would like mind." Bubbles smiled trying to make Kat feel better. Kat smiled. "Thanks you guys." Her thoughts returned to Brick. She knew he was bad, but he didn't drink. What would cause him to do that? And she knew that even if he was sober, he wouldn't hurt her. What….was wrong with him?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the volcano top observatory in Townsville park Brick woke to a humongous hangover. He looked straight into the ugly wrinkly face of Mojojojo. "GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted falling out of bed. "YOU!! YOU!! WHY YOU COME HOME DRUNK!!?? YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS! YOU WERE DRINKING! WHY!??" He yelled. Brick blinked. That was right…he…had been drunk. And he had a nasty hangover to prove it to. It was the last time he had asked Kat out and again she turned him down, and Blossom seemed so in love with Mitch it wasn't even funny, this hurt his heart even more. He returned to his memories wondering what he had…done. He got a dead look in his eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"STOP IT BRICK! PLEASE!"  
  
"GO BRICK!"  
  
"HURT HER MORE!"  
  
"FUN ISN'T IT!?"  
  
"THAT'S IT BRICK MAKE HER SCREAM!"  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S IT BRICK MAKE HER FEEL THE PAIN YOU FEEL!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His memories were cloudy he didn't remember who said what except…Kat. He hurt her so much. He could remember her screaming and the blood…the screams…and the blood. God how he hated them…God how he wanted them erased from his memory. God how he wished…they hadn't have happened. He raped and beat the girl…he wanted to be with…he raped and beat the one girl he could have been with if he would have just…changed. He could have…he wanted to…he didn't…he knew what her brothers and mother did to her…he could have helped…he wanted to…he didn't…he wished he could have stopped himself from making the biggest mistake ever. He beat her….he remembered that to…why…why did he take the dare…he knew that they would tell him to do things that he didn't want to do. The only thing he could think about now was Kat. How was she…was she alright. Did he hurt her to the point……she…was like she was when she came to Townsville?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can sleep in here with me…I have the biggest bed." Blossom smiled at Kat. "I need to…go home." She looked at the ground uncomfortably. "My mom…and my brothers…they'll get angry…and I'll be in trouble." Blossom shot her a worried look. "NO!" she yelled hysterically. Kat looked up at her quickly. "I mean…" She calmed down. "No…I don't want them to hurt you again…I want you here…safe…with me." Blossom hugged her tight. "You're my best friend Kat. I care about you like you were apart of my family…like my daughter." Kat's eyes opened wide. There had been many a time that she thought of her friend as…well…a mother…not like she thought of her own mother as. Like a real mother. Blossom let go of her and went to her closet. "The Professor just might adopt you." Blossom smiled. "He's talking to some important people about your mother." she took out a lavender dress with a black stripe across the chest, just like her pink one, some white stockings, and little black buckle shoes. "Then…you can wear this all the time….and be one of us." Blossom giggled happily handing her the clothes. "The bathroom is right there." Blossom pointed to the little bathroom connected to her room, like Kat's was. Kat went into the bathroom just as the phone rang and closed the door. Blossom answered it. "Blossom Utonium speaking!" She answered happily. "Blossom…." a male voice was crying silently. "Brick…" Blossom whispered disgustedly. "How dare you call here! You hurt her! YOU YOU!" She turned away from the bathroom door and lowered her voice. "You beat her…and raped her…how could--" he interrupted her. "I LOVE HER!" He yelled. "Oh, yeah! THAT'S love…beating and raping! I told the professor…as soon as he finishes taking care of her mother and her brothers…he'll take care of you! I could kill you with my heat vision for what you did to her!" Blossom said hatefully. "But…I love her…" Brick dropped the phone and Blossom slammed it down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BOOMER! BUTCH!" Brick ran through the obsvervatory to the blue ruff's room where both the green and the blue were suffering from a painful hangover and trying to remember what happened the day before. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" He cried. "Why…what? Stop yelling you're makin' my head hurt more." Butch winced. "I BE…I beat and raped Kat…come on you GOTTA help me! I'm in love with her, and I hurt her…please." He fell to his knees crying. "I beat and raped her….I BEAT and RAPED her…." He repeated over and over again. Boomer looked at Butch as he held his head in pain. "That's not good…think we should help him?" He asked the green. "He's our brother how dare you ask a question like that." Butch snapped. "How we gonna help him?" The blue asked curiously. "Get her to see that this was all a misunderstanding!" Butch grinned. "OH! THANK YOU GUYS THANK YOU!" Brick cried. "STOP YELLING!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat opened her locker as everyone stared at her new outfit. Nobody stared at her ears anymore, and she let her tail out now, but people didn't stare at that either. She jumped back as a stuffed puppy-dog, flowers and, a box of candies. She picked all three items up and looked at them. There was a note pinned to the stuffed dog's chest. She plucked the note off and opened it. *Dear Kat, I want to apologize for what I did to you. I didn't know what I was doing…I know I shouldn't have been drinking…I knew that they could have made me do anything they wanted if I was out of it. And…well I was kind of feeling down, cuz you wouldn't go out with me, and with you know Blossom and Mitch…but that's no excuse. I'm sorry Kat. I have something I want to tell you…and….questions for you…meet me in the gym this afternoon after school. Love, Brick Ruff.* "YOU BETTER NOT!" Buttercup yelled. She was behind Kat, reading over her shoulder. Kat turned around startled. "I-I wasn't." She lied. "Yes you were, Kat. I'm not stupid." Buttercup smirked. "But…he…he said he was sorry. That he was just heartbroken…so he drank and he didn't know what he was doing." Kat said fast. Buttercup sighed and shook her head. "If you have to go…at least let me go with you and hide so if something goes wrong I can help." Buttercup offered. Kat shook her head and smiled. "No thanks. I can take care of myself." She said, walking off to class. ~I'm gonna help…if it's the last thing I do.~ Buttercup thought as she watched Kat walk off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Is Brick really sorry for what he did? Does he really love here? Will Kat be taken away from her hellacious life and brought into the happy and joyous life of the Utoniums? Is Buttercup for real? And did Brick really write that note? Find out in the next chapter sillies :P.   
  
Remember Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Thoughts, and Rape are all wrong. Please don't do them. 


	3. Kat got your tail?

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.  
  
A/N: Child Abuse, Self Mutilation, Suicide thoughts, and Rape are all wrong. Please do not do them.  
  
Kat got your tail?  
  
(Don't ask 'bout the chap peeps…'tis corny…I know this.)  
  
Rated Pg-13 for Child Abuse, Self Mutilation, Suicide thoughts, and thoughts of Rape.  
  
The school bell rang and Kat dashed down the hall to the gym. She would have flown but, she got in trouble for that last time she flew in school. She made sure no one was following her as she reached the doors to the gym. She looked around. No one. She opened the doors and walked into the humongous dark room. The doors slammed behind her. She looked around. It was really dark, and damp, and muggy, and it smelled like sweat. She wrapped her tail around her waist as she walked to the middle of the room. She looked around. She was starting to get scared. "Brick?" she whispered. "Brick." She looked on the bleachers and saw his backpack and his hat. "Bri--" Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. It was Irohotoh. Kat bit him and he screamed throwing her to the ground. "KAT!! GOD DAMN YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" he yelled as he kicked her. "Where's Brick!?" She yelled. "Yo! Ikusat…bring her little punk boyfriend out!" he ordered. Ikusat came out of the shadows carrying the bloody unconscious red ruff. "BRICK!" Kat cried as Ikusat threw him down by her. "BRICK!" Kat sat up and tried to help him but Irohotoh kicked her in her face and sent her flying across the gym and hitting her head on the corner of one of the bleachers.  
  
Kat opened her eyes. Everything was blurry she thought she was smarter than that. To try to move when her brothers were on a rampage, that was stupid she knew she would get it worse. Again thinking about this she made another mistake. She tried to get up and got another blow to the head, she hit her lip on the bleacher and it bled. She felt someone jerk her up and put something in her weak hand. She tried to focus, and finally she did. She was staring into the ebony green eyes of Irohotoh. He tilted his head towards Kat's hand indicating what he had put in it. Kat looked down and saw her knife. "Show me Kat…show me what you do with that knife…and I'll tell you why you're such a freak." Kat had pondered the answer to that question forever. Why was she…the way she was. She couldn't say…that word anymore. Blossom told her not to say it. "Kat…listen…if you don't do what I tell you…all I have to do is snap my fingers and he kills Brick. Now, show me what you do when mom sends you to bed. Show me, Kat. Show me." He said with an evil smirk. Kat took off her dress and Irohotoh sat her down on the bleachers. Kat sitting there only in her underclothes, stockings (I don't know if stockings are considered underclothes…see how dumb I am?), and shoes. She opened the knife and pressed the blade against her chest, right above her right breast. The blood trickled down her shaking body as she hissed with pain and tears came to her eyes. "Again…" Irohotoh ordered.  
  
Kat took the knife way from her chest and touched it against her arm she pushed it down, more blood trickling down as she whimpered. Irohotoh licked his lips. "Again…again!" He yelled. Kat touched it against her stomach and pressed down again, blood gushed out from how tender the flesh on her stomach was. Brick opened his eyes as Kat, continued cutting herself. He just stared at Kat in horror as she started crying. "Kat…" he groaned. Ikusat kicked him in the gut and silenced him. He was in to much pain to do anything. Except lay there curled in a little ball, and watch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she?" Blossom sounded worried. "I like don't know….but I like hope she like isn't like in any like trouble. That would be like…bad." Bubbles also sounded worried. "Buttercup do you like know like where like Kitty Kat is?" Bubbles turned to the green puff. The normal Buttercup would cross her arms and snort and say something like 'hell no.' But no…not this time…the real Buttercup was there…not the normal Buttercup. "Yes." She nodded. "Where?" Blossom asked getting a bad feeling. "With…Brick." Buttercup sighed. "YOU LET HER NEAR BRICK!? WHERE ARE THEY!?" Blossom yelled, Bubbles glared at Buttercup. "In the gym." Buttercup said, as the other two ran to the gym. They entered and the doors slammed behind them as Irohotoh spun around and Kat fell over due to the loss of blood. "Hello, girls." Irohotoh hissed. "Hello, Asshole." Blossom snapped. "Like what did you like do to like Kitty Kat!? I'm like gonna like kill you!" Bubbles shouted angrily. "She did it to herself." Irohotoh shrugged. "She's done it ever since she was little." he explained. "I don't believe you!" Blossom said, flying at him. Irohotoh tried to dodge but Blossom hit him with a punch to the jaw sending him flying into the wall as Bubbles went to help Kat. Ikusat ran at Bubbles and karate kicked her. Bubbles didn't really feel a thing. She turned around and glared at him. "Like don't touch me!" She screamed, punching him through a wall. Irohotoh snapped his fingers as he continued trying to dodge Blossom's attacks. Blossom suddenly felt the urge to turn around. She did and stared into the ugly face of, Him. "GAH! THE HELL! THE FUCK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!" Blossom yelled as Him transformed into a giant monster. "That's what you thoooouuuuuggght!" Him said in his feminine tone. He kicked Blossom through the wall next to Ikusat who was emerging. "Gah…damn blue bitch." He said as Him kicked Bubbles away from Kat. "What else do you desire. The Powerpuff Girls are…wait…where is the green one…Buuuuutercup?" Him asked. "Don't touch Buttercup!" The twins yelled at once. "Oooooh…." Him howled in question. "Because…we said not to. We can put you back in your demon tomb if you would like!" Irohotoh snapped. Him's eyes got wide. "Nooooo Nooo…I won't hurt her…I swear." He lied. "Good. Now…finish off the freak." Irohotoh spat. "Alright." Him snickered as his eyes started glowing. He turned to the unconscious Kat ready to attack.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kat please…go out with me…you don't know how I feel about you."  
  
"Oh, Brick. Please…I can't…trust me when I say that…I just can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…well…I just can't…"  
  
"That's no reason! TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T…Kat…please…"  
  
"B-B-Brick…I-I-I can't…"  
  
"Because Blossom told you I was bad news? That's no reason. Goodbye, Kat."  
  
"Brick! WAIT!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With that memory, Brick finally came to and sat up all bloody and beaten. He looked up and saw Him. "My God!" He yelled out. Him began attacking Kat brutally. Brick weakly stood up as he got the angriest look on his face he ever had. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled. Him turned around and glared. "Oh, Brick Ruff….butt out!" He turned back around, continuing to attempt to kill Kat. Brick jumped up and ran at him and began attacking him violently. He wished he still had his powers, but when the Ruffs were created again they had been created normal. Mojo and all his geniusness forgot the Chemical X. Blossom opened her eyes and saw how the normal Brick was fighting for Kat. Him merely kicked Brick across the gym.   
  
"Vut do you zink you are doing?" A female voice bellowed. Him turned around and saw a tall teenage girl with short green hair and purple eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and tons of jewelry. "Eh? OOOOh, more meat to…KILLL!" Him's eyes glowed brighter as he attacked the girl. She stepped out of the way, without ease as Him jumped at her. She yawned and kicked him through a wall. He emerged only to be attacked viscously by a…dog? No it was a young teenage boy with short green hair, brown eyes, brown dog ears, and a brown dog tail, wearing a gray sweater, black gloves with holes in the knuckles, and blue pants with red stripes. Him rolled his eyes as the dog boy gnawed on his leg. "This is it…I'm going home." and he disappeared.   
  
Blossom got up and so did Bubbles they felt so…worthless they couldn't even help there friend…total strangers had to do it for them. The dog boy ran up to Kat and whimpered, wagging his tail, and sniffing her. "Shee eez…een troble…eef shee dooz not geet help queekly zen she vill…diee!" He said hyperly looking at the green haired girl. She sighed. "And ze boy?" She said as the dog boy ran over to Brick and sniffed at him. "Hee bee fine…but hee need medical help too." Bubbles blinked. "Like…who are you?" She asked. "My name is Xandra Roel. And zees ees mah brother…Soryu Roel…please we must geet your friends to zee hospeetal queekly." Blossom and Bubbles nodded as they helped the two with their friends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blossom paced back and forth in the waiting room. Bubbles sat in her chair fidgety as the remaining ruff boys begged them to calm down. "Come on Bubz, sweety. Calm down. Don't be so fidgety everything will be alright." The blue boy hugged her. "LIKE DON'T TOUCH ME BOOM-BOOM! YOU WERE LIKE WITH THOSE TWO LIKE JERKS WHEN BRICK LIKE DID THAT LIKE TO KAT!! AND YOU WERE LIKE DRUNK TOO! HOW COULD YOU LIKE DO THAT?!" Bubbles turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Come on Bloss. You gotta understand. It was a dare. Me and Boomer had no business taking it on…but Brick…he's really depressed right now…I mean…he's trying to get over you, and Kat she…just…won't go out with him…won't give him a reason just says she can't." Butch explained. "Well, it's cuz I told her not to. Your brother is scum Butch!" Blossom yelled. The two green haired foreign kids were standing on the other side of the waiting room. The girl, Xandra was up against the wall with her arms crossed and the dog boy, Soryu was sitting on the ground next to her trying to scratch an itch behind his ear with his leg.  
  
"Please, Bubz please!" Boomer pleaded with his blue puff. "Please? Please, Bubzy…my little blue angel." (Oh, gag.) The blue ruff put his arms around the blue puff and hugged her tight. "Oh, Boom-Boom. You know I like can't like stay mad at you like forever." She smiled. Blossom glared at her. "BUBBLES!" Bubbles gave her a confused look. "But like…it wasn't like him and Butch's fault. It was Bricks fault for like drinkin' he knew that like even if he was like soo sad that he shouldn't have like turned to that. Cuz that's like…wrong." Bubbles said, huggling Boomer. A nurse walked out and they all jumped. Butch and Blossom walked up to the nurse, terrified. "Mister Ruff? Your brother is going to be fine." She smiled at the green ruff. She looked at Blossom and her eyes dropped to the ground. "What about Kat?" Blossom choked. The nurse sadly shook her head and walked out. "This isn't happening." Blossom lost her balance as she felt lightheaded. Butch caught her. "Kat…." She cried.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buttercup sat at the park on see-saw. She sighed as she looked at the cold dark sky. ~Eh…I'm not a good friend anyways…why am I beating myself up about it…I mean…I never really said I was her friend…I was just…there for her…when she needed me…is that the same thing?~ she wondered. She hoped that Kat was okay, and that Brick didn't hurt her, but a sharp pain in her stomach quickly killed any hope there was. "Kat…" She blinked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: NAHAHAHAHA! Is this the end of the two evil twins? Who are these strange characters, Xandra and Soryu? Will Kat really die? What will Brick, and the puffs do then? Is Buttercup Kat's friend or not? Find out in the next chapter sillies :P. 


	4. Nine Lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Nine Lives?  
  
  
  
"Kat's…gonna die…" Blossom sat on her bed crying waiting with the phone in her hand. Repeating that. "Kat's gonna die…" She knew she should have gotten her from chemistry, when it was over. She knew she should have. But instead she went straight to the front of the school, where she waited for her on days that she had skipped English III to go to the arcade with Mitch. Professor Utoniom knocked on the door that was halfway opened and walked in. "Blossom…I'm sure…Kat will be…okay." He sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. "Dad…I should have been there…but instead I skipped class to go to the arcade with Mitch." She cried. The professor sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to see Kat." he said, ignoring what she said about skipping class. He released her as she got up and put the phone on her dresser. As her and the professor went to leave it rang. Hoping it was the hospital with good news about Kat she raced back to the dresser and picked it up. "HELLO!?" She shouted, voice full of hope. "Yo, Bloss-babe." she heard a male voice say. "MITCH!" She smiled happily. "What's up?" he asked. "Kat's in the hospital…I'm about to go see her. You wanna--" She stopped as she heard a female voice giggle in the background. "…who's that?" She asked. She heard him put his hand over the speaker, but that didn't stop her supersonic hearing. "Yo, quiet Princess babe…she heard you." He took his hand off the speaker and put his ear back to the phone only to get his eardrum busted by Blossom yelling at him. "PRINCESS!?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH HER!!?? THAT WHORE!??! YOU'RE SCUM!! SCUM, MITCH!!" (is that her fave word?) She hung up the phone and slammed it down. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright dad…lets go see Kat."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brick walked out of his hospital room. He had spent two days in there and he was glad to get out of there. He stood there and all of a sudden she popped into his head. "KAT!" he exclaimed. She must be there. He thought. She was so beat up…God he didn't want to think about it. He ran to the nurses desk. "Ma'am…" the nurse ignored him, she was on the phone. "So then I was like…no way…and then she said…yes way…so I was….no way…and she was like yes way…and then I was like oh my God…and she was like oh my God…it was like sooooo funny so I was like…so he really likes me and she was like yeah and I was like no way…" Brick had about enough of this. "YO! SLUTOMATIC WHORE!!" He yelled. The nurse's eyes went wide. "I'll call you back Samantha." She hung up the phone. "Excuse me little boy can I help you?" She asked. "Yeah you can help me…tell me if there is a girl named Kat Austin here. Please!" He begged. The girl rolled her eyes. "She your sweetheart?" She popped her bubblegum. "I wish…" He muttered as she typed on the computer. She popped her bubblegum again. "Yah. We got her. Want her room number?" she asked. "Well, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Room 32B…it's on this floor." She said and he raced down the hall until he reached 32B. He was about to open the door when somebody fwapped him in the head. "Don't you dare!" The voice of Blossom hissed. "Ow…" Brick looked up and saw Blossom, Bubbles and the professor standing there looking angrily at him. "Hey…I have a right to see her." He went to walk in and the professor grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Blossom said…you fought for Kat. You fought against Him when he was hurting her…even though you were all beaten. We want to say thank you, Brick. But there is no excuse for what you did to her." He said, the red ruff getting a dead look in his eyes. "I know there isn't…" He said sadly. "I will never forgive myself for hurting her…" he said. "You really are sorry aren't you?" Blossom said. "Yes." Brick answered sincerely. "Brick…you can see her." Blossom smiled. Brick smiled back as Blossom opened the door for him. "Thanks, Bloss." He said as they all walked in. Brick looked at Kat and he almost keeled over and died right there. Kat was lying there, bandages all over her. Her right arm and both legs in a cast, and what hurt him the most; the life support machine she was hooked up to. Blossom saw the look on his face and sighed. "The doctor said…that it would be a miracle if she lived…she's lost so much blood…and…when those jerks cut her up they hit a vein." Blossom got a ticked off look on her face. "The nerve of them saying she did that to herself." She snorted. Brick looked at Blossom and blinked. "She did…I saw her…Irohotoh told her to do it to herself or he'd tell Ikusat to kill me." Blossom got a shocked look on her face. "My God…" She cried. They walked over to the bed and Blossom sighed. "I can't believe it…we were like her like first like friends and now…it's like…she's gonna be like…gone…like forever…" Bubbles cried. (…like ya like shutup. ::rolls eyes* ) "DON'T SAY THAT!" Blossom and Brick yelled at once. They looked at each other and gave the other a comforting smile. The professor sighed. "Come on…you two have a dentist's appointment." He said to the two puffs. They both nodded and gently hugged their friend. But Blossom held on longer than Bubbles. "Please, Kitty Kat….don't…don't die….stay here…with us…" She cried, as she finally let go. Blossom sighed and looked at Brick. "Seeya, Brick." She walked out as Brick waved. Brick sat down next to Kat and held her hand. "I won't leave until you wake up." He kissed her hand gently and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buttercup walked up the pavement to Kat's house. She stopped at the door and rung the doorbell. She had just come from her house and found no one there. Thinking that her sisters were out at the mall and Kat was at home, she decided to see. Kat's mother opened the door and beamed as she saw Buttercup. "Why, hello, Buttercup? Come to see my little boys have you?" She smiled. "Hi, Professor Austin. Well…no actually…I was wondering if Kat was home." She shrugged. Professor Austin rolled her eyes then started her act. She pretended to go into hysterics as Buttercup shot her a weird look. "My baby…my poor poor baby! Those sisters of yours…they tricked her into meeting them in the gym…they attacked her brutally! And then summoned that demon, Him on her and my little boys, and then two Dutch punks came up and beat them up. Irohotoh and Ikusat are fine now…but Kat…" She shook her head. "They said she wasn't going to make it." She cried. Buttercup looked at her disgustedly but played along with her little game. "My sisters?! Oh, my God. I knew I shouldn't have let them near poor little Kat." She said, wanting to kill her right there. "I gotta go…okay?" she said, walking off. "Bye, Buttercup…come by sometime for cookies." She smiled. ~Yeah, right. I'll come over alright. And kill your child abusing ass.~ Buttercup thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brick woke up laying next to Kat in the small hospital bed. He had his arms around her and he was snuggled closely to her. "Oh, Kat." He cried. "Please…wake up." he buried his face in the front of her hospital gown. "You zeem verry close to zees girl. Ees she your girlfriend?" Brick fell out of the bed, startled and jumped up. Xandra and Soryu stood at the foot of the bed. "Vell?" Soryu plopped on the ground and started nipping at his tail. ( O.o ) "No. She isn't my girlfriend. We're only friends. Who are you?" Brick asked. "My name is Xandra Roel. And zees eez meh brother, Soryu Roel." Xandra explained. "Vee zaved your friend here." She pointed to Kat. "Oh, thank you. But you do know that…she won't make it?" Brick asked. Xandra shook her head. "She veel make it." She smiled. "She vuz created zat way. Not to be defeated in battle." Brick looked confused. "Created?" He got angry very quickly after repeating that phrase. "Do not talk about Kat as if she was a scientific experiment." Brick growled. "Oh, but she eez. She ees top secret government experiment." Soryu wagged his tail happily. Brick tackled him from across the room. His hands grasped his throat tight. Soryu reached up and pried Brick's hands from around his throat and threw him across the room. "Do not touch me! I am telling zee truth! Her mother ees a scientist for the government. Let me explain." Soryu started.  
  
"Kat's mother, Professor Catherine Austin. (YAY! GOTTA NAME FOR HER!! ^____^ ) Wasn't always like she has been for the past 15 years. She used to be a very sweet person. She vus very happy with her sons and her husband. She got pregnant again and lost her baby, but to top zat off, she caught her husband sleeping with her boss and went insane. She created Kat in zee image of what she thought her baby was to look like. But…her brothers thinking that she vuz to be zee new favorite…" Soryu sighed. "Injected Tiger DNA into her test tube…resulting in her tiger ears and tiger tail. The professor being in zee insane state zat she was in…freaked out ven Kat was finally 'born' and saw zee ears and zee tail. She treated Kat like that since day vun….she was fired from her position, but steel vorks for zee government, but at home." Soryu explained. Brick rubbed his head taking all of this in. "So…that's…why…" He sighed. "Poor Kitty Kat." He thought a minute. "So, why are you two here?" He asked. "Vee have come to take Kat to our special facility." Xandra answered simply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buttercup was walking down the street and suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She looked at who she bumped into. "Ikusat?" he looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad, and trying not to cry. "What…happened?" she asked worriedly. "Nothin' Butterbabe." Ikusat lied. "Nothing? Look at you! Tell me what happened? Please." Buttercup begged. "Well…I…" He sighed. "You know how Irohotoh and I…we always beat Kat up and junk?" he was shaking. Buttercup nodded. "Well, I really don't like it you know. I-I really do love my sister but…it's like…if I don't go along with what Irohotoh says or does…then I get in trouble for it. Big trouble." Ikusat explained. "So, finally I like told Irohotoh off for what happened the other day in the gym. You heard about that…right?" Buttercup nodded again. "And he totally went off on me. I love my little sister, you gotta believe me, B-Babe. You just gotta." Tears came to Ikusat's eyes highlighting the truth he was trying to make. Buttercup kissed him. This was something she hadn't done in two years. Ikusat's eyes went wide, but finally he just closed them and kissed back as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Butch was walking down the street a small box in his hand. He was muttering nervously to himself as he tightened his grip on the box. "Buttercup…Buttercup…will you…Buttercup will you…" He looked up in front of him and saw Buttercup kiss Ikusat and dropped the box. "…marry me?" his eyes went wide as they filled with tears. Buttercup happened to look behind Ikusat and see Butch. Buttercup pushed Ikusat away. "BUTCH!" She exclaimed. "It's not what you think!" She shouted. Butch took off running as Buttercup pulled herself out of Ikusat's arms and went after him. She stopped at the box tears coming to her eyes. "Please don't be…what I think it is." She picked the box up and opened it, revealing an emerald ring with a silver band. "Oh, my God……." She cried. "How…could I do this…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blossom…do you like think that like Kat…like at the last minute will like just…like open her eyes…and like say 'surprise, like I'm alive'?" Bubbles asked. She was in Blossom's room, and Blossom was doing her hair. Blossom stopped and thought a moment, smiling a sad smile. "Yeah, Bubz. I really truly think so." Tears coming to her eyes. ~Or at least I hope so….~ Blossom thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Is Brick really out of the doghouse with the Utoniums? Does Brick really love Kat? If so, how much? Is Xandra and Soryu telling the truth? Does Brick believe them? What will Brick do? Will he let them take Kat? Or Not? Has Buttercup really lost, Butch from that little surprise kiss she gave Ikusat? And is Bubbles right about Kat? Find out in the next chapter, sillies. :P 


End file.
